In The Silence Of Daybreak
by DaughterOfBodom
Summary: Its early morning and the newly resurrected Kazekage ponders the changes in his life. One shot, first attempt at writing, short Gaara POV. Rated T for hinted yaoi/slash and to be safe


**Summary;** Its early morning and the newly resurrected Kazekage ponders the changes in his life. One shot, first attempt at writing, short Gaara POV.

**Disclaimer;** Yeah, I don't live in Japan, I am female and can't draw for toffee. You think I could own Naruto? Totally *sarcastic eye roll* (But if you want you can bye it for me? No? Thought not)

**Warnings**; Not much to warn ya'll 'bout. Perhaps a little suggested Yaoi/Slash if you squint your eyes and tilt your head just right? It's more like Shounen-Ai anyway. And maybe a little angst? I dunno. I'm making this up, off the top of my head, at 6:30am on no sleep so this could be a total waste of space. Yay for sleep deprivation! (Authoress does **not** condone sleep deprivation, its unhealthy and dangerous if driving or operating machinery, along with countless other things.)Oh and I think I may have over used the semi colon.

**Pairings;** Hinted one sided Gaara x Lee but nothing major.

**In The Silence Of Daybreak **

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I had always like the early morning. That time of day when everything is in a state of semi-silence; where although there is none to be seen, the sense of life is around. In the past this was a sign that I had managed to control Shukaku for another night; that I had not slept and in doing so had saved my village from needless destruction. Now it's a reassurance that I can protect my Village, my Home, my People. That I have not and will not fail them.

I glance at the clock on the bedside table, not overly shocked to find that it was nearly seven in the morning. I had been up all night. A little under a month ago, this would not have surprised anyone but now if I stay up Temari has something to say. None of it nice. Now that they aren't terrified by my mere presence, my older siblings have taken it upon themselves to 'protect' me. They know that it is unnecessary for them to do so, but that doesn't deter them. Not even some of my finer glares work. Of course, it is decidedly difficult to seem menacing when the person you are glaring at is the one who is threatening to tie you to the hospital bed if you don't stay in it. But that still couldn't pacify my ego when it was telling me that I was losing my touch, going soft.

That had been something that had worried me at first. No that's a lie. The thought that without Shukaku I would be powerless plagued me. It trailed on every thought I had and presented it's self in the first dreams I have ever witnessed. Then when I was finally let out of hospital and was walking the borders of Suna, a group of bandits attacked. I was alone with only my basic shinobi gear, no gourd with chakra infused sand, no back-up and more importantly, no demon. After taunting me on my small size, youth and apparent lack of power (obviously they don't pay attention to current affairs); they attack. And they loose. Pathetically. I hadn't even needed nin- or gen-jutsu, and if I'm honest my tai-jutsu is less than brilliant. Yet they were defeated, easily. By my own power, not Shukaku's. My fears put to rest, I found sleep came easier now that I was no longer tormented with images of the destruction of Suna and my family.

Looking around my bed chambers I spy the old mass of faux fir and stuffing that was my only companion throughout my childhood. My only friend until I met Uzumaki Naruto, and the others during the first Chunin Exam and the subsequent battles. As often is the case, I find my thoughts drifting towards a certain green spandex wearing Chunin. For reasons unknown to me I can't help but feel drawn to Lee; maybe it is his unwavering charisma, his never ending energy or maybe it is just the same pull a train wreck has on witnesses, either way I find the boy an enigma.

Even after the disaster of the Chunin Exams many years ago, wherein I repeatedly tried to kill him and destroy his village, he has never shown me any true fear. Of course he was cautious in his approach but his gaze had never once wavered from my eyes, and after the failed mission to reclaim Sasuke he was down right friendly towards me. In all honesty I thought it was an act, that perhaps he was trying to avoid my anger which even then occasionally got out of hand. But to see him amongst the people who had found me and resurrected me, I saw that these concerns were misplaced. If he was truly acting, then he would not have come, order or no order. He would also not have been one of the first to visit me in recuperation, apart from Baki and my siblings. In fact he visited me before even Naruto came, which in all honestly surprised me. I am still unsure on my feelings towards the green and orange clad ninja, but I know that he and I are indeed friends.

I smile at the concept. If someone had told me before the Konaha attacks that I would be having uncertain yet decidedly positive feelings towards a person that I had tried and failed to kill, twice no less, they would have been dead in an instant. But then again if anyone had told me I would be the Kazekage, free from Shukaku or able to speak freely with my siblings, they would have met the same fate.

Glancing around my bed chambers again I read that it is now half past nine. Astonished at my own ability to muse on nothing of major interest for over two hours, I rise and begin my morning routine. Yes even I have one of those; in fact Kankuro is constantly telling me that I have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, to which I promptly remind him that he is also very particular when dealing with his puppets. He normally drops the subject after that then leaves to annoy Temari. Finished, I glance at the clock one more time, it is quarter to ten. Lee should be in the training grounds by now. Yesterday, I had asked to meet him there and of course he accepted. I can't help but feel slightly nervous with what I intend to talk about; my feelings for him. Perhaps he can help me to decipher their meaning. Either way the start of the new day signifies the start of a new chapter in my life, not as the vessel for the monster Shukaku, but as Gaara the Fifth Lord Kazekage.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**The fic may be finished but I have more to say....**

Hoozah! I am finished. Yay for rabid plot bunnies that attack you when you can't sleep.

()_/)

(o.o)

(___)o

So, this is the first time I've written anything and finished so please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Oh and I'm thinking about making this into a two or three shot and seeing if I can figure out what happens when they meet. That is if people are nice and review.


End file.
